1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to high speed printing systems and, more particularly, is directed towards multiple document, high speed printing systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of high speed printers have been designed for use with electronic computers for printing various types of information such as airline tickets. One type of printer suitable for operation with a computer utilizes a print drum having type disposed about its periphery and a plurality of magnetically actuated hammers. The print drum is rotated continuously by a drive motor. The ticket stock is advanced by feed rollers into a print station between the print drum and the hammers. Printing is accomplished by actuating the hammers when a particular type character is at a given position and urging the ticket stock against the print drum. Such printers are capable of printing on one document at a time. If more than one document is to be printed, the document stock is removed and new stock is threaded into the printer. The process of changing stock is a time consuming task. In order to overcome this problem, more than one printer is used, each printer having a print drum, a drive motor for continuously rotating the drum and a set of magnetically actuated hammers. Additionally, each printer includes feed rollers for advancing the blank document, a cutter for severing the printed document, and eject rollers for discharging the cut document. Due to the expenditures involved, the use of multiple printers has met limited success.